Reuniting
by chiquislover25
Summary: As she watches the first egg hit Blaine, the memories of six years ago come back to her. The nightmares, the humiliation, but most importantly she remembers him.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story on my computer half way finished and decided to finish it (at least for now). When I first saw the "Transitioning" episode I thought it would have been the perfect moment for Jesse to return and for St. Berry to come full circle. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story through the remainder of the episode or maybe even season but this is what I got. Thanks again for reading and reviews are appreciated.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

Everything seems to slow down as she watches the egg flying towards Blaine's head. Flashes of six years ago start going through her mind. The feeling of the egg seeping into her hair, the pain from the impact, the humiliation, the laughter of her tormentors. But most of all she remembers the smile on _his_ face as she ran towards, the look on his face as he held the egg in his hand, the " _I loved you_ " that he whispered to her before cracking the egg on her forehead.

She braces herself to feel the impact of an egg, to feel the humiliation again, to get the constant nightmares.

But they never come.

Instead she feels two arms surround her, pressing her against the car and shielding her from the attack. For an instant she's confused as to who it can be, but then she knows.

His scent hasn't changed, even after all these years it's still the same. His arms are a bit bigger and as she's pressed up against him he feels him a bit sturdier. Surprisingly she feels just as safe in his arms as she had before. She tries to look up to see his face.

"Don't," he says firmly.

She understands and keeps her head down. She feels him tense as each egg impacts him and feels him tightening his hold on her. All she can do is wait and fight the urge to comfort him.

They run out of eggs and she hears the car doors close and the cars leave. She notices that his hold on her hasn't loosened, even after a few minutes have passed. She feels the amount of tension that his entire body is holding and wraps her arms around him, not caring about the egg she feels running down his back.

"Thank you," she says softly against his chest. She feels his body relax and give her a squeeze before slowly letting go.

She looks up and finally sees his face. He looks older, more mature. His curls are gone, having been cut short. But he still looks like Jesse.

"Are you okay?" he asks, in a much softer tone than the one he had used before, with concern etched on his face.

She feels her heart accelerate at the sound of his voice, having missed it through the years, and it leaves her speechless. All she can do is nod and watch as those worried features leave his face. Their eyes never break contact and they almost forget about the other boy standing next to them covered in egg.

"I can't believe this," Blaine says looking at his clothing and feeling his hair.

This draws them back to where they are and break eye contact. Rachel turns to look at Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Are you alright?" she asks.

"I think so. What about you two?" he asks.

"I'm fine…" she answers and realizes that she didn't ask Jesse and turns to face him completely concerned.

"I'll be okay," he says trying to reassure her. Nevertheless, she gives him a once over and can see that he appears to be physically alright but sees something in his eyes.

"Blaine will you be okay?" Rachel asks still looking at Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and get cleaned up," he says.

"Okay. I'm going to take Jesse over to my house to help him get cleaned up," she says shocking both men. She sees the question in Jesse's face. "It'll dry out by the time you get back to Akron. Trust me when I say that when it does it's a lot harder to take off," she tells him and sees him flinch at her last comment.

Without even thinking she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, surprising everyone including herself.

"Okay, then. I'll be heading out," Blaine says, not wanting to intrude or make things more awkward. He quickly gets in his car and leaves the two alone.

"You don't have to help me," Jesse tells her softly looking at his feet.

"I know, but I want to," she tells him. "Come on, we're going to have to take your car because Blaine gave me a ride to school today," she says as she tries to pull him along but he doesn't budge. "Jesse," she says and he looks up at her. "It's okay," she says looking into his eyes and giving him a soft smile.

He nods and leads her to his car. He helps her climb on and groans as he sits in his seat and the egg seeps into his seat and presses more against his skin. He drives them to her house and parks in her driveway. He doesn't move once he turns off the car and just sits there with his eyes closed, head against the seat. Rachel climbs out of the car, walks to his side, and opens his door. He doesn't move at all.

"Come on, Jess," she says softly, taking his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks numbly, not opening his eyes. "After everything I did to you…"

"Please, Jess," she whispers as she tugs his hand again. Hearing the plead in her voice he opens his eyes and lets her take him into her home. Without even hesitating she closes the front door and takes him up to her room.

"Rachel?" he asks confused as to why he's up here.

"Here," holding out a towel, "you need to take a shower to get the egg out of your hair before it dries. I can take your clothes and get them washed," she tells him.

"I…I…" he stutters trying to say something.

"Jesse," she says softly, getting his attention. "It's okay," she assures him.

He just nods and takes the towel from her. He goes into her bathroom, taking off his clothes before handing them to her. As he takes a shower, Rachel takes his clothes and throws them into the washing machine. Being alone gives her time to think, to figure out what is going on.

She goes over the day's events over and over but can't figure out why she feels this way. She has no idea why she's helping Jesse out. It's been years since they've talked and to be honest, she never expected to see him again, especially after her failure on Broadway. But part of her always hoped they would.

She knew she was ready to move on, she had been hoping to do so with Sam, but she can't ignore the feelings that Jesse being back brings in her. They have so much to talk about, to work out, but she would be lying to herself if she says she doesn't want to try.

She makes her way back up to her room to wait for him. She sits on her bed and starts remembering all the good moments that she and Jesse spent together. She's lost in thought when the door of the bathroom opens and Jesse walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He clears his throat and she looks over at him. They both start blushing when they realize that she just stares at him.

"Um… your clothes are washing," Rachel stutters out.

"Th…thanks," he mutters back.

"D…do you want to sit down?" she asks standing up and gesturing the bed.

"It's a good offer Rach, but I really don't think you want me on your bed right now," Jesse says with a small smirk.

Rachel can't help but blush a bit more and smiling a bit.

"We have a lot to talk to about," Rachel says making the mood serious again.

"We do," he agrees with resignation and a sigh. "Why don't you start?"

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" she asks and she hears him sigh.

"I've been debating whether or not to come look for you after I heard what happened," he explains as he sees her flinch. "I finally decided to do it…"

"Why?" she asks.

"I guess I wanted to offer you my support, maybe help find a way to get you back where you belong," he admits and sees the confusion in her face. "Broadway, Rachel. No matter what you did, you still belong on Broadway," he elaborates.

"I appreciate your faith in me, Jesse, but…" she says looking away.

"Hey…" he says softly, walking over to her and making her look at him. "You being on a stage is inevitable remember?" he reminds her.

"Maybe at one point, but…" she starts tearing up. Jesse realizes she's about to break down and just holds her. She finally breaks down in a way she really hadn't gotten an opportunity to. She was finally with someone who fully understood what Broadway had meant to her, how losing that dream would crush her.

"Shh. It's okay, Rach. It's okay," he whispers softly in her ear.

"I messed up, Jesse. I messed up so much," she sobs. "I…I let you down…. I let everyone down."

"No you didn't," he says holding her tighter. "I still believe in you, Rach. We all still believe in you," he adds softly.

"I don't understand why. I'm a failure, a loser," she mutters.

"No you're not," he says with conviction, pulling away to look into her eyes. "You Rachel Berry are the most talented person I know, bar none. If anyone is meant to be a star it's you," he tells her his hands on her arms.

These words seem to jog a memory in Rachel. A certain discussion with Madame Tibideaux about her admittance. Her confusion becomes evident in her features as she tries to comprehend what this means. _It couldn't be. He couldn't have been the one. He couldn't have intervened on her behalf. She had hurt him. She was engaged to another man, his rival_.

"Rachel?" he asks confused by her silence and the look on her face.

"You couldn't have…" she mutters still trying to process.

"I couldn't have what?" he asks, even more confused.

"You…you couldn't have talked to her," she stammers out and realization begins to hit Jesse, as he slowly lets go of her and lets his arms fall to his side. "You couldn't have been the one who talked to Carmen!" she exclaims. She watches as he lowers his head and refuses to meet her eyes. "Jesse…" she whispers out in disbelief, now knowing that it was indeed him. "Why?" she asks barely above a whisper.

"I…I had already broken one vow to you," he begins to explain, head hanging with eyes closed in shame. "I had vowed that I would never hurt you and I did just that. I didn't want to break another one and I had that opportunity to help make your dreams come true and I took it," he says, looking up and staring into her eyes, with tears gathering in his. "So I talked to her. Made sure she understood how big a mistake it would be to not have you in NYADA," a small smile forms on his face, "when I heard you had gotten in, I knew I had done right by you. Even if you never found out, I had managed to do something to make it up to you," he explains.

She can't hold back her tears and without thinking kisses him. There is only a second hesitation from Jesse, due to the shock, before he kisses her back. Neither one demands more from the other as the kiss lasts for a few moments. When they finally do break apart, their faces stay only inches apart and they wear matching smiles. He gently runs his thumb against her cheek.

"That was good," he says breathlessly. She giggles recalling him saying the same thing after their first kiss.

"No notes this time?" she teases in a soft voice, causing him to laugh.

"None what so ever," he chuckles out. She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with the hair on the back of his head, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I want to try this, Jess and I mean actually try it," she tells him.

"I would to," he admits softly with a bit of hope in his eyes mixed with a bit of apprehension, which she picks up on.

"You talked about vows before," she starts. "And I want to make one right now. I vow to actually give you a chance, to give everything I have to try to make this work because you deserve this, we both deserve this," she says.

"I promise to do the same, Rach. You won't regret giving me this opportunity," he swears to her before he sighs. "But we still have a lot to talk about," he reminds her.

"I know," she acknowledges. "Why don't you spend the night," she suggests, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Just to talk. It would be like old times when you would spend the nights when my dads were gone. We can spend the night talking everything all out and get to know what we've been doing since we last met.

"I'd like that," he says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've been a bit stumped on my other story Daddy and as I was going through my work I found this again and saw that I had written a bit more of it. I'll try to update this story more as well as my other one. Hopefully you all will like this update. Sorry in advance for any mistakes**

They spend the entire night talking to each other, appearing as if no time had passed since the last time they met. They both end up falling asleep on her bed in each other's arms, but are woken by some pounding.

"What is that?" Jesse asks groggily

"I don't know, maybe a really big woodpecker," she mumbles, pulling herself closer to Jesse.

"Urgh. I don't think that's what it is," he groans and realizes that there is no way they're going back to sleep.

"Let me go check then, maybe the neighbor's installing an in ground pool," she says getting up and making her way down stairs. She opens the door and sees the realtor nailing a sold sign onto the retail sign. Rachel stands there a numb until Jesse comes downstairs and takes her back inside.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks

"They sold it. My dads sold the house," she says in disbelief.

"From what you told me last night, it had been on the market for a while. Why is this a bad thing?" Jesse asks

"You don't get it I was sabotaging the sale. I didn't want them to sell it," Rachel says, causing Jesse to raise his eyebrows in surprise. She continues to describe the ways she sabotaged everything and stops when she notices him laughing. "What?" she asks

"Nothing," he says walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I just can't believe how much I missed your drama," he says laughing and she smiles.

"I thought you were going to tell me that I was insane," she says.

"Well you are a little but I understand. You're not ready to let go of this, of your home, your childhood and I get you trying to do everything possible to slow this down," Jesse says to her softly. She smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss.

"Thank you for understanding," she says to him.

"My pleasure. Come on, its getting late and you have to get ready to go to McKinley," Jesse tells her as he leads her up back to her room.

"Will you join me?" she asks as she grabs her clothes to get ready.

"If you want," he says with hesitation as he's putting on his pants.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I'm just worried. How are your friends will take this? Take you and I being together?" he questions as he looks over at her, shirt in hand. "I mean, at one point or another they have all hated me."

"Hey," she says walking over to him and taking his hand. "We've all made mistakes in the past, for the most part they've all grown up and if they see that I'm happy, they'll be happy for me," he reassures him.

"I hope your right," he sighs. She gives him one more reassuring kiss before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

They head into McKinley together and go to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. Rachel is still worrying about her house being sold, as Jesse pours them the coffee, when Sam walks into the room.

"Morning!" Sam exclaims, he then catches sight of Rachel still looking depressed. "What's wrong? Are you still upset about getting egged and stuff?" he asks sitting down next to her.

"No, she's upset because her fathers have finally sold her house," Jesse points out walking towards the table with two cups of coffee.

"Jesse?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Hello, Sam," Jesse says smirking at Sam's shock, as he sits next to Rachel and hands her a cup of coffee. "It's good to see you stopped dying your hair."

"What? Why?" Sam stumbles out.

"I'm assuming you stopped dying it because it became too much of a hassle," Jesse shoots out before being elbowed by Rachel. "Ow! Not nice, Rachel."

"You picking on Sam isn't nice either," she snaps back at him causing him to sigh and turn his attention back to the younger man.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can get mean when I'm nervous," Jesse explains.

"It's fine dude, I think I remember that," Sam says thinking back. "But anyways, what are you doing here? I mean here in McKinley, with Rachel?" he asks still confused. Rachel looks at Jesse and takes his hand before turning to face Sam.

"I…I've decided to give Jesse another chance. Neither one of us was truly ready for a relationship with each other in high school but," she takes a deep breath before continuing, "I think we both are now. And I know it might be hard for you or the other guys to accept this but...this makes me happy."

Sam looks at her and sees that she really does look happy, happier than he's seen her in… ever. He realizes that he had never seen her this happy before, even with Finn. He wonders if this was how she was when they had first dated but decides to put that aside for now.

"Okay," he says simply shocking the other two adults.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I said it's okay. If he makes you happy then who am I to stand in the way of it. But I am warning you dude, you hurt her and you'll have to answer to me and the other guys," Sam says looking seriously at Jesse.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her. If I do you and Puckerman and anyone else in the group have my blessing to beat me up," Jesse tells him completely serious.

"Cool. Then congrats dude," Sam says holding his hand out.

"Thanks Sam," Jesse says smiling and shaking his hand.

"So what were you guys saying about Rachel's house being sold?" Sam asks changing subjects.

Both Rachel and Jesse explain the situation to Sam and he gives his opinion about the situation. When Rachel and Jesse leave, Sam calls all of their friends and tells them to meet in an empty classroom.

"Hey, guys, hey. Thanks for coming," he says as he walks into the classroom, closely followed by Kurt.

"Oh, for the love of all that's sacred, what now?" Kitty asks as she joins the group.

"Well, uh, I called you here because of Rachel," he explains.

"Seriously? I just finished mentoring that girl," Mercedes points out.

"I know but there's somethings you guys should know about," Sam starts.

"Well what is it?" Blaine asks.

"Well the first is that her dads sold her house and she's having trouble accepting that," Sam explains, trying to hide the fact that he's more nervous about telling them the second thing.

"So, why don't we make her a party to help her say goodbye to her home?" Artie suggests. They all seem to agree but Kurt notices that Sam is hiding something much more important.

"There's something else you're not telling us Sam," Kurt interrupts their party discussion. He sees Sam fidgeting and trying not to look at them.

"Um there is. Rachel's… well Rachel's seeing Jesse St. James," Sam spews out trying to get it over with. He looks and sees shock in the oldest New Directions members, with some confusion from Kitty and what appears to be understanding from Blaine.

"Wait. Jesse St. James? As in THE Jesse St. James?!" Mercedes asks in disbelief.

"I appreciate the 'the' in front of my name but I don't think I've earned it yet," they all hear a voice say as they turn to the doorway and see Jesse leaning against the door frame. "At least not in a way besides infamy. I went back to the teacher's lounge because I forgot my phone near the coffee machine and overheard Sam calling one of you to organize this meeting," he explains as he walks in, "I had a feeling that I was going to be the object of discussion and I was right," he finishes as he sits next to Sam on one of the tables and crosses his arms.

"Wait. You're seeing Rachel? Since when?" Artie questions in disbelief.

"I am, since last night," Jesse tells them.

"How did you two even get back in touch with each other," Mercedes asks in disbelief.

"I think they got reacquainted yesterday," Blaine begins to explain as they all turn to face them. "When Vocal Adrenaline started egging us, Jesse grabbed Rachel and covered her to make sure she didn't get egged again."

The original glee members are left in even more shock at hearing this. Jesse St. James, NOT letting Rachel get egged. They all turn to face him and see the regret in the young man's face.

"She should not have gotten egged in the first place," Jesse says completely in shame looking at his lap. "I know I hurt her and that's something I can't undo, no matter how much I wish I could. But just like I hurt her she hurt me and both of us have moved past that," he points out finally looking up at them. "I know you all hate me but…" he sighs deciding to take a leap of fate and be completely honest, "I love her," he admits causing everyone to freeze. "I love her and all I want is for her to be happy, no matter what that entails."

"You're different," Mercedes points out. "You're not the same St. James that you were before."

"And you're a different Mercedes, you've actually learned to value practice and hard work," Jesse returns, making them see that they've all changed.

"She looked happy guys," Sam tells them. "Happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"Well I say that if he makes Berry happy then let them be," Kitty speaks up.

"Kitty's right. You only get one more shot St. James," Artie tells him. They all notice that the young man hasn't broken eye contact with Kurt.

"I won't hurt her again Kurt. I promise you both that I won't," Jesse vows.

They all realize that he's talking not only to Kurt but to Finn as well. They all wait to hear what Kurt says.

"My brother hated you," Kurt points out and Jesse nods. "But we knew that if there was someone besides him that would make her just as or even more happy it would be you. Just don't mess this up St. James," Kurt warns

"I won't Kurt," Jesse promises.

Kurt then gets up and hugs him. With this the group accept him and together they start planning Rachel's party. The rehearsal is about to start when Jesse meets up with Rachel again.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared on me," she tells him right outside the choir room.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone in the teacher's lounge and started talking with Sam," he explains.

"He wasn't too hard on you was he?" she asks concerned.

"No, he just gave the talk you would assume," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"The others are here," she tells him.

"I know they are, but don't worry everything will be just fine," he tries to reassure her.

"I hope you're right," she sighs. "Let me go in first to try to explain to them."

"What about if we just walk in together and completely forget the explaining," he suggests.

"I'm going to have to explain stuff to them Jesse," she reminds him.

"I know but that can wait. Right now I say we both walk in like we own the place and get this group ready for sectionals," he says with a smirk, causing her to smile.

"Okay, we'll do that," she says.

They take each other's hands and walk into the choir room. To Rachel's surprise none of her friends say anything and just smile at her. Her students however have a mixture of curiosity and awe on their faces with the twins having their mouths open. Jesse just smiles even more before kissing her cheek and walking to a seat.

"Alright guys let's get started!" Rachel says cheerfully.

"Wait, wait Miss Berry are we not going to address that we're in the room with a legend?" Madison asks with her brother nodding in agreement. The other members are just confused, except for Jane, who also recognized him.

"I think I like her already, Rachel," Jesse says to her. She just glares at him before sighing and turning to introduce him.

"Guys this is Jesse St. James and he will be joining us to try to prepare for sectionals," Rachel explains.

"Um, why did Madison call him a legend?" Rodrick asks.

"Have you guys really not heard of him?" Jane asks in disbelief. "He's Jesse St. James, four-time consecutive National Show Choir champion. His Bohemian Rhapsody number has been the best performance in over a decade! No offense to you all," Jane quickly adds at the end.

"I am definitely liking your group," Jesse says with a smirk.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way," Rachel says, with a small playful glare at Jesse. "We need to get started. This week's assignment is called Buckeye Bullseye featuring all artists from Ohio!"

"Actually there's been a change of plans," Kurt interrupts.

He goes on to announce the lesson of "transitioning" and explaining to everyone that this is being done to help Rachel let go of her childhood. The party is also announced by Sam


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm finally getting around to writing a bit more and updating my stories. This chapter is a bit shorter but hopefully you all like this. Also let me know if I should go past the "Transitioning" episode or if I should just stop there.**

As the week passes, Jesse and Rachel spend even more time together while they pack everything up in her house. Friday finally arrives and everyone shows up for the party. Blaine, Sam, and Jesse are handling the drinks while everyone else is goofing around or preparing to sing.

"You know I'm a bit surprised that none of you have questioned my relationship with Jesse," Rachel brings up as she's talking with Kurt.

"Well there's really nothing to question. It's obvious that he's making you happy and that's all that matters," Kurt answers.

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you?" she asks a bit timidly.

"Rachel. This is Jesse St. James, the guy you let get to second base and considered having sex with within a few weeks of knowing each other, you've never gone slow where he's concerned," Kurt reminds her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks for that reminder, Kurt, but that really wasn't what I was talking about," she clarifies.

"You're really asking me if it's okay to finally move on and if it's okay to do so with Jesse," Kurt says not as a question but as a statement. She gives him a small nod and he offers her a comforting smile. "I can assure you that above everything, my brother would want you to be happy. We all knew that you were going to move on one day and find your happiness again. It being with Jesse and being now is no different than a random guy ten years for now. As long as you're happy, then we're all happy," he assures her. She immediately hugs him.

"Thank you, Kurt," she whispers.

She pulls away as Artie begins his job as MC. Jesse brings them two drinks and before he heads back to the bar he flashes Rachel a smile and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Mercedes and Rodrick begin the night's entertainment singing "All About That Bass". While they're singing, Rachel can't fight the feeling that she needs to be alone with Jesse. She gets up and leads him upstairs into her room.

"You know I still remember when you first brought me up here. You had that 'Hello' assignment for glee and couldn't find a song that worked for you," Jesse recalls with a chuckle as they walk into her room. She closes the door behind them and locks it. She can't help but smile as he turns around to face her.

"I do too. That was our second duet and our first kiss," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's one of the best memories I have," he says softly, causing her to smile. She sees a bit of sadness behind his eyes before he covers it up. Before she can ask he begins to speak again.

"I'm sure you have many others in this room as well. Which is why I'm assuming we have yet to start packing any of it. Especially this wall," he points out. She lets go of him and goes to sit on her bed.

"All my best memories from high school are on that wall. My whole childhood, I just spent in this room singing and dreaming all alone with pictures of Barbra Streisand, Patti Lupone and Bernadette Peters," she starts explaining.

"Which you thought at one point were your mom," he reminds her, making her laugh a bit.

"But then I met all my friends and suddenly the wall started to fill up with the real friends and real dreams," she continues with tears building up. "I don't know. Everything's just so clear in high school, at least more than it is now. And I'm supposed to just pack it all up now?" she says with tears in her voice. Jesse moves to sit next to her on the bed.

"Come here," he says to her and she moves closer to him. He wraps an arm around her. "The wall doesn't go away, it just gets bigger and higher and plastered in dreams. You're going back to New York, Rachel. And you're taking this wall with you. And if I'm real lucky, then I'll be on it somewhere," Jesse explains to her looking into her eyes.

She smiles at him and they both lean in to kiss each other. They separate, look into each other's eyes, asking for silent permission and lean in to kiss each other again. Rachel lays down on the bed and pulls him with her so that he's on top of her. She quickly makes her intentions known and he has to break the kiss.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" he asks looking into her eyes.

"Yes, this time I actually am," she says, referencing their first attempt to be together.

"I promised you epic romance," Jesse says as he caresses her face.

"I know. And I'll hold you to it in the future but this is as much romance as I need right now," she explains and places her hand on his cheek. "This is full circle for us. Me, you, being here where we started… I don't need anything else right now. I just need you," she tells him. He kisses her gently and begins to talk on her lips.

"I know I'm not your first," he begins, "but I need you to understand that for me you are."

Upon hearing this she stops and looks at him.

"But I thought…" she starts before he interrupts.

"I've been with other women, Rachel. I wasn't a saint in high school," he clarifies.

"Then how?" she asks still confused. He just smiles again kissing her gently.

"You're going to be the first girl I make love to," he whispers in her ear, "you're the first girl that I actually care about, the only girl I have ever loved," he admits kissing below her ear.

At that moment she pulls him back up and kisses him with everything she has, both giving in to years of wanting and emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I just got a new job and am getting used to the schedule. I think I'm going to continue past this episode and keep going through the rest of the season. Hope you guys like it and please review!**

They're lying on her bed, recovering from their activities. She has her head on his chest, fingers tracing patterns on his chest, listening to his heartbeat go back to normal. He has his arms wrapped around her, copying her actions against her bare back enjoying the comfortable silence that followed.

"That was amazing," she whispers, kissing his chest.

"Mhmm," he agrees, kissing her head.

"I've always wondered what would have happened if I had actually had sex with you in high school," she says softly as she moves her finger across his chest.

"I have too," he admits. "But you weren't ready. Neither one of us was. We didn't know what we were feeling at the time, you were still in love with Finn," he says running a finger across her tattoo, "and I had no idea that what I was feeling for you was love. But now I do. And now, everything feels right," Jesse explains.

"You're right," Rachel concedes.

"But you still deserve epic romance," he says and she looks up at him. "If this ever happens again…" he starts

"When," she corrects which causes him to smile.

"When it happens again, and I have an opportunity to, I'll make sure of it, I promise. And you know how good I am at keeping my promises," he says with a smirk.

"Yes you are," she says smiling and curling up closer to him. Jesse leans down to kiss her. It starts to slowly build again when they're interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Hey you two, I know you're having a moment in there and what not. But it's y'alls turn to sing and Artie is getting demanding," Mercedes says through the door. Both Rachel and Jesse groan and laugh a bit.

"We'll be down there in a bit Mercedes," Rachel yells back with a smile on her face.

"Y'all better be," she says back and they hear her leave.

"I guess we have to go back downstairs," Jesse says teasingly.

"Really?" she asks pouting and he laughs, kissing her before responding.

"If it was up to me I would just lay here with you the rest of the night and keep having my way with you. But you have guest downstairs who will continue to pound on the door until we do go downstairs. Besides you owe me a duet, Berry," he says smiling.

"Very well then," she says.

She sits up wrapping the sheets around her and kisses him before they both get dressed and head back downstairs. They are met by whistles and howls.

"Thank you two for finally joining us again," Artie says on the mic. "I hope you two enjoyed yourselves, but we can't have a party in someone's honor if said person isn't here," Artie says

"Sorry Artie, I needed a moment," Rachel says blushing and bit. Jesse laughs at her embarrassment.

"Alright, it's your turn to sing!" Artie exclaims and the others cheer.

"Duet partner," Rachel says holding out her hand towards Jesse and he takes it.

"Lead the way, Ms. Berry," he says and follows her up the stage.

Together they sing the song "Time After Time" and with the help of her friends, they pack up her room the next morning.

At McKinley, Jesse joins Rachel and sees Unique, who had come to talk with Sheldon.

"Unique!" Rachel exclaims, going to hug her.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you," she says back.

"I'm assuming you came to talk to Sheldon?" Rachel asks.

"I did. I talked to him and just came to see the choir room again," she explains but freezes when she sees Jesse. "What is he doing here?"

"Um, Jesse's helping us out with Sectionals and is my boyfriend," Rachel explains to her.

"Rachel, would you mind giving Wade… I mean Unique," he says correcting himself, "a minute to talk?"

"Sure. Are you okay with that Unique?" Rachel asks.

"Yes that's fine," she answers.

Rachel gives Jesse a quick kiss before leaving. Both Jesse and Unique stand in silence for a minute before she breaks the silence.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" she asks.

"Look Wade," Jesse starts before realizing his mistake again, "Unique. I wanted to talk to you so that I -could apologize for the way I treated you while you were in Vocal Adrenaline. I had a lot of anger at the time and you were an easy target to let that anger out on and for that I'm sorry," he explains.

"Apology accepted but if you don't mind me asking, why were you that angry? I mean it wasn't all about our work ethic," Unique asks him.

"You're right, it wasn't your work ethic, any other year you all would have won Nationals," Jesse says with a sad smile.

"Then what was it?" she asks.

"I…I had just lost the love of my life," he admits to her, shocking her in the process. "And the entire year I watched her live happily with her choice, saw her get engaged to him, almost marry him…" he states, staring off into space, remembering all the feelings he had when he had heard about her engagement. "All while I was stuck in Ohio, in the deepest funk in my life. I hated my life, I hated having to be stuck there, forced to coach a team I resented and blamed for losing her in the first place."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you stay?" she asks.

"Because I needed to restructure my life, find out what I wanted to do now that I didn't have the one thing that tied me to Ohio," he explains. "And hearing everything about her life made me feel like I was paying for what I did to her, that I was truly paying for it. And although it hurt, I wanted it. I wanted the news, I wanted to hear that she was happy, even if I wasn't."

"But things are different now, you're both together and happy," she points out.

"True. But at what cost? In order for me to have the love of my life, she had to lose hers," he says.

Unique completely softens at hearing this.

"Would you have preferred that she hadn't?" she asks.

As he's about to answer the glee club starts making its way into the room with Kurt and Rachel following with Will.

Together they help him get back at Vocal Adrenaline and make Sheldon feel welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I expected to update a bit sooner than this but I got an idea for an other story I wrote "The First Time" and my brain wouldn't let me work on this story until I wrote the other one. Because of that and the fact that this episode doesn't really have a lot of focus on Rachel, the chapter is going to be shorter than the others. There will probably be one more chapter involving this chapter after this. I hope you enjoy this and review are appreciated.**

He doesn't get an opportunity to talk to Unique again after the choir performance. However, her last words have been haunting him since then.

 _Would you have preferred that she hadn't?_

He really doesn't understand why those words have bugged him so much. He knows his answer and doesn't doubt it, at least he believes so.

But he's trying to push those words away as he walks into the choir room and sees all the girls huddled around the piano, with a bunch of little chairs on top of it.

"Am I interrupting?" Jesse asks.

"Hey!" Rachel says happily making her way over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey," he says happily back. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out the seating arrangements for Brittany and Santana's wedding," Rachel explains, pulling him towards the piano.

"And with you being here maybe you can help us figure out where to seat you and Berry," Santana says.

"Um, thanks for considering me but I'm not sure if me and Rachel sitting together is a good idea," Jesse says to them.

"Why? You two are together, it's perfectly normal for you two to sit next to each other," Mercedes points out.

"I had actually talked to Jesse about this and I wasn't sure if it would be okay given the fact that Burt and Carole are going to be there," Rachel explains.

"Burt and Carole both lost someone they loved and have moved on. It was only natural for you to do the same thing," Mercedes tells them.

"I get what you're saying Mercedes, but I'm not sure if either of them were imagining Rachel moving on with the guy their son absolutely hated. Seeing me there might already be an issue and me sitting with her may be pushing it," Jesse points out. He risks a glance towards Rachel and notices that she's pensive. "What do you think?" he asks. He feels her take his hand in both of hers and look at him with conviction.

"I think that Mercedes might be right," she admits causing a look of shock to form on everyone's face, including Jesse's. "By us not sitting next to each other, we're making it seem like it's a bad thing that we're together and it's not," she explains and she watches a smile form on his face. "So unfortunately for you St. James," she moves to get the chair with his name and places it next to hers, "you're stuck with my company for the whole night."

"Well Miss Berry there's no other company I'd rather keep than yours that night," Jesse answers back, leaning in to kiss her.

"Okay, okay break it up you two," Santana interrupts. "Cut it out with all the lovey dovey stuff, you two aren't the ones getting married, Brittany and I are so stop it, and help us figure out these seating arrangements."

Rachel and Jesse pull apart and help them with the seating arrangements.

When Santana notices Sue's name as a guest she storms out of the room and is followed by Brittany. Mercedes excuses herself and goes looking for Sam, leaving Rachel and Jesse alone.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel? I don't want you to make this hard on you," Jesse asks, noticing that something is bugging her.

"I'm sure Jess, that's not what's bugging me," she says, walking away to sit down. Jesse follows and sits next to her.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"What?! Of course I do, why are you doubting that?" he asks.

"I'm not. It's just that…" she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Just now I realized how messed up I am. How much baggage I'm carrying and that you're going to have to deal with it. I'm not sure if I want you dealing with all that," she admits. "It seems unfair to me to even ask that of you."

"Then it's a good thing you're not asking," he says with a slight chuckle. "Look Rachel, no one's making me do anything. When I decided to come back, I kind of had an idea as to what I was stepping into," he assures her.

"I know but still," she starts.

"I love you Rachel," he interrupts, causing her to stop at hearing those exact words come out of him for the first time.

"You…" she tries to say.

"Shh. I know you're nowhere near that point and I don't expect you to say anything back. But because I feel that way I'm willing to go through this. And, as corny as it might sound, as your boyfriend I'm here to help carry that burden," he explains.

She can't help but hug him.

"Thank you so much for understanding," she says to him.

"I promise to keep doing so for as long as you need me to," he vows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter but as I explained in the previous chapter there isn't much to work with in this episode. I'll have more fun writing the next chapter since in my opinion its a better episode and imagining Jesse in the Myron situation is making be a bit eager to start writing. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The day of the wedding arrives and Jesse is talking to the new glee kids when he sees Rachel walk out of the brides' room completely frustrated.

"This is insane!" she exclaims, walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Are one of the brides fleeing the scene?" he says jokingly.

"God no. That would make things so much worse. Brittany is freaking out about luck and asked me to find a lizard to cross her path and I have no idea where I'm going to find one and if I don't get one," she starts freaking out as well.

"Hey," he says softly. "You're not the one getting married today, you shouldn't be freaking out as much as you are," Jesse assures her.

"But the lizard," she starts.

"Forget about the lizard. Just stay here with me," he says, embracing her.

"Well that does sound like a better idea. You know it was nice that Santana and Brittany made you a groomsman," she points out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It was, I think it was just because they had an extra suit since Puck is wearing his military uniform," Jesse says, causing them both to laugh. "Are you really okay with all this?"

"How many time do I have to tell you that yes? That I'm alright being here with you," she assures him.

"Okay you two it's time to line up, let's go," Mercedes says, breaking them apart and dragging them to the front of the barn.

They all watch as Brittany and Santana, and surprisingly Blaine and Kurt, get married. When Burt mentions being able to find the love of your life more than once in your life, Rachel can't help but look at Jesse, who just smiles back at her. The party begins and both Jesse and Rachel join in the festivities even laughing a bit at the OTP hats that are given out. When all couples are asked to the dance floor, Jesse turns to Rachel.

"You know we don't have to. I do get it," Jesse tells her as he holds her hand.

"I know, but I want to," Rachel admits, smiling at Jesse and he smiles back. Rachel looks over to Carole and Burt and they both give her a nod of approval. "

Let's go dance," she tells him and he leads her to the dance floor. They start slow dancing with each other. While they're dancing Burt and Carole cut in. Burt dances with Rachel and Carole with Jesse.

"You're a really good dancer, Jesse," Carole says.

"Years of practice," he says laughing a bit. "Mrs. Hummel…" Jesse starts

"Please call me Carole," she tells him.

"Carole… I know that your son and I never saw eye to eye, if anything we both hated each other," Jesse starts deciding to sincere. "But the one thing we both agreed on is that we loved Rachel and that we wanted her to be happy. So I promise to make her as happy as I can and I'm promising this to you and to your son," Jesse says and he sees tears building in Carole's eyes.

"Thank you, Jesse. She deserves to be happy," Carole says

"Yes she does," Jesse agrees.

Eventually the song ends and Jesse and Rachel continue dancing for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! So here's the first chapter taking place in the episode "Child Star". I apologize for the shortness of it but I found the point where I ended it a good place to stop and work on the next chapter. Hopefully you like it and once again thank you for reading and reviewing!**

With Kurt on his honeymoon with Blaine, Rachel and Jesse have been left alone to handle the Glee Club, with the help of Will. With only two weeks left they're trying to prepare for sectionals when Sue enters the room.

"Everyone needs to be in the auditorium in five minutes," she announces before quickly going to her office. They all start making their way to the auditorium, Will leading them, while Rachel and Jesse walk a bit slower.

"Any idea what this is about?" Jesse asks, holding Rachel's hand.

"Not a clue. But did you notice that Sue seemed to be a bit nervous?" Rachel points out.

"Yeah, I did. In the minimal contact I've had with the woman, she appears to never get nervous," Jesse says.

"It sounds like someone else I know," she says stopping outside the auditorium to smirk at him.

"Wow, I cannot believe you remember that," he chuckles.

"Of course I do. It's not every day you meet a cute guy who can sing in a music store and get told that he is incapable of getting nervous," she tries to say in a serious tone but ends up bursting out in laughter. Jesse joins her as well remembering exactly how nervous he way.

"You may have not realized this because I had perfected my show face by that point but I was absolutely terrified," he admits.

"Really?" she asks, with amusement.

"Really. I was meeting the girl who knocked Barbra out of the water and was the talk of the show choir world. Of course I was nervous," he states.

She can't help but lean up to kiss him at how sweet he's being.

"We should really get inside before Sue has our head," he says smiling.

They both make their way in and sit down next to Will.

"Glee Club, William, Frodo, Marvelous Marvin," Sue starts with Jesse laughing at his 'nickname' and Rachel rolling her eyes at hers. "This fine young man standing next to me is superintendent Harris's only nephew, Mr. Myron Muskovitz," Sue says introducing the boy.

"Hey," Myron says almost timidly

"Myron is about to celebrated the most important day in a Jewish boy's life: his bar mitzvah," Sue explains and Rachel is touched by hearing this.

"And I'm putting on a show," Myron tells them

"Myron will be performing a little musical number at his bar mitzvah party and he would very much appreciate it if you all could give him any pointers. And did I mention he's the superintendent's nephew?" Sue points out. She walks off the stage and leaves Myron to perform

"Okay, so this is just rehearsal, so be kind," Myron tells them.

"Kind isn't my thing," Jesse mutters under his breath and Rachel hits him.

"Hush, he's just a little boy try to keep your critiquing to a low," Rachel whispers to him.

"If I do that how do expect him to improve?" Jesse asks as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Before she can respond Myron grabs their attention.

"Lights!" Myron yells startling everyone.

The curtain goes up and he begins to perform "Lose My Breath" which leaves everyone, including Jesse in a state of shock. Once the number ends everyone gives him a shocked applause.

"That was amazing. Myron you are very talented," Rachel is the first to speak

"Oh, thank you, Miss Berry. I'm a huge fan, so that means the world to me. But here's the rub. I want my bar mitzvah to be perfect. Not good, not great—perfect. How can improve this number? Seriously, give me notes. Anything," Myron says. The others are speechless until Jesse decides to speak his mind.

"Your singing can use some improvement," he begins and everyone stares at him. "If you get someone to train you vocally you can improve vastly and you're at a good age to begin. That will take time which you don't have before your bar mitzvah so you'll be fine for now. Your dancers however were a bit off temp and need to learn how to use their show faces to convey some type of emotion besides fatigue and that is something that can be fixed by your bar mitzvah," Jesse tells him, leaving everyone speechless.

"Okay, exactly. I-I already told them that," Myron starts and turns to the dancers. "I already told you that! What's wrong with you people? You know, I thought I hired professionals, but obviously, I was mistaken. You're fired! Get off this stage! Now, bitches!" Myron yells at the dancers who run off the stage. Everyone is shocked except for Jesse who is smirking. "May I speak with the adults, please?" Myron asks.

"Do anything he asks," Sue whispers to the adults as she gets up to meet Myron on stage. The Glee members leave the auditorium and Will, Rachel and Jesse are still in their seats.

"He's crazy but I kind of like him," Jesse says as Will and Rachel look at him in disbelief. "Look he's got what he needs to survive this cutthroat business and don't tell me you weren't the same way Berry," Jesse challenges.

"I was but…" Rachel starts but is unable to continue.

"Look, let's just go talk with him," Will says standing up. Jesse and Rachel slowly stand up as well but Rachel stops as they get to the end of the row.

"If we ever have children we are never letting them get this bad," Rachel mutters without thinking.

"Ch…children?" Jesse stammers out, shocked by what she just said.

Rachel turns around to face him in horror, realizing she said this out loud. Blushing she quickly makes her way to the stage, ignoring Jesse. Myron tells them that he wants them to do his opening act and Sue makes them agree. Jesse tries to talk to Rachel afterwards but she makes sure to avoid him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! As I've said, as soon as I start writing I have too much fun with this episode, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

 _Children…_

What was she thinking? Why did she say that to him? She had managed to avoid him the rest of the day but she knew that today she would have to face him. She's really trying to pay attention to what Will is saying but she can't. She sees Jesse making his way into the teacher's lounge.

"Mr. Schue, could we continue this conversation later?" she asks. Will looks and also sees Jesse walking in.

"Sure, I'll see you two in the choir room," he says before leaving the lounge.

"Hey," she says weakly.

"Hey," he says back, sitting down next to her. "So you avoided me all day after Myron's performance," he says amused.

"I know I did and before you say anything I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said that. We haven't even had a conversation about our relationship or where we want to go with it. Much less a conversation about our future and marriage or children. So I'm sorry to spring that on you, it just came out," she rants until she notices the amused smirk on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I enjoy watching you rant and panic over something that, had you talked to me, you would have known there was no need to do," he says still smiling.

"But I saw your face you were…" she starts.

"Surprised. But only because I didn't think you had even considered a life with me that far down the line, not because I didn't want it," he clarifies to her.

"You do want that life?" she asks.

"Only if you want. I'm not sure if I've told you but I want it all with you Rach," he says, taking her hand. "Conquering Broadway, marriage, children," he lists. "But only if you want it. If you don't then I'll take as much or as little as you're willing to give me."

"I surprised myself you know," she admits, looking down at their hands. "I hadn't really considered it but after I said it I realized I did mean it and I could imagine that life with you. But I panicked because the last time I planned out and imagined my life with someone…" she pauses, having to swallow back her tears. He gives her hand a supportive squeeze before she continues. "I lost that someone. And now I'm terrified to do that again because if something happened to you… I'm not sure what I'd do," she looks up into his eyes. "I care a lot for you Jesse," she admits. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I know. And although I wish I could promise you that nothing bad will happen to me, I can't. Life is unpredictable, Rachel and no one knows what's going to happen in it," he explains. "But if we let fear run our lives then we'll miss out on the best things."

She smiles at him and he smiles too.

"Thank you," she says and after a pause.

"So kids," Jesse starts, making her laugh.

"If we ever have them St. James, we are not letting them become like Myron," she says through chuckles.

"Why not? The kid seems driven and knows full well that he wants to be a performer," he praises.

"But he's also a spoiled brat, way more than either of us were," she clarifies.

"Well I really can't promise I won't spoil any kids we may have. But I can try to promise to not let them get that bratty," he says with a smile.

"That's all I ask," she says.

"But can you imagine a little girl or boy having her or his first storm out?" he asks playfully.

"Oh my god, that would be the most adorable thing in the world," she gushes.

Jesse looks at the clock and notices its nearly time for rehearsal.

"We should get going, glee will start soon," he says standing up and then helping her stand as well. "What were you and Mr. Schue talking about when I walked in?"

"What the kids are going to sing for the bar mitzvah. I just have no idea what they like," she admits as they walk to the choir room.

"Well why don't we just let them decide. Tell them that it's free choice," he suggests.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" she asks.

"Because you were too busy panicking over something that you shouldn't have," he points out laughing.

They walk into the room and tell Will what the plan is. They let the kids know and they appear to be happy with this decision. Later in the day Mason comes into the choir room.

"Mr. St. James, may I talk to you?" Mason asks a bit timidly.

"Sure," Jesse says as he puts down the sheet music he was showing to Rachel.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting. It wasn't something important was it?"

"No. I was just showing Rachel a song I believe a male soloist can sing," Jesse explains.

"But," Rachel says taking the music away from him, smirking, "I say no Queen."

"But what can I do for you, Mason?" Jesse asks, rolling his eyes.

"I need help finding a song," he says.

"Well the assignment was for you all to find your own song," Jesse reminds him.

"I know but I want to find a song to tell my sister that I need my space that I need to be free to be with the girl I like," he explains.

Jesse begins to beam and turns to look at Rachel.

"No way St. James," Rachel says shaking her head and putting the sheet music behind her.

"You have to admit Rachel that there is no better moment for that song than right now," he says walking towards her.

"No Queen," she repeats walking backing away from him.

"Look you let Mason sing that song right now and I won't suggest any Queen number for Sectionals," he offers.

Rachel thinks about it. Jesse immediately knows he's won when he sees her eyes and can't help but smirk.

"Fine. Here, just wipe that smirk off your face," she says, handing him the sheet music.

"Well Mason, I think I've found the perfect song," Jesse says handing Mason the sheet music. Mason sees the title and smiles.

"This is perfect, thank you so much," Mason says quickly leaving the choir room.

Jesse turns to face Rachel.

"Remember no more Queen," she reminds him.

"At least until after Sectionals," he says and she opens her mouth agog. "I only said Sectionals Rach," he tries to say seriously, however the look on Rachel's face makes him break out in laughter.

The next day they're both in the teacher's lounge, eating with Will, Sam, and Sheldon. All four watch in horror and disgust as Sheldon eats/devours his chicken.

"You know the best thing about being a dude is that I can do this," he says licking his lips, "and taste chicken the whole day."

All four try to hide their disgust, Rachel having the most trouble doing so. They suddenly hear coffee falling on the floor and turn around to see Sue pouring it, missing her cup completely.

"Sue are you okay?" Will asks.

"No, actually," she clears her throat walking towards them, "I haven't slept in three days. Do you mind if I put my coffee down on this decorative end table?" she asks before letting the cup fall on the floor.

"So Sue what's going on?" Sam asks, voicing everyone's question.

"I have become a personal slave of one Myron Muskovitz," she says before telling them all the "horror" she's has to go through with the tween. Rachel leans towards Jesse with a slight smirk.

"You were saying?" she whispers.

"You're right, if we ever have kids we are not letting them get this bad," Jesse whispers back.

"Sue, this kid is a nightmare. This has to stop," Will tells her.

"Oh it will… once all of you, the glee club and I agree to become his backup dancers," she tells them

"Wait, what?" Rachel asks, not believing what she heard.

"I'm no one's backup dancer," Jesse objects.

"He wants us?" Sam asks.

"Yes, we are his last resort," Sue tells them.

"This is insane," Jesse voices.

"By the look of things there's no other choice," Rachel mutters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Sorry for taking a while to update this but I've come home completely exhausted from work and had not energy for anything. Hopefully you like this and thank you once again for reading.**

The day of the Bar Mitzvah arrives and Mason kicks off the night singing Queen's "I Want to Break Free". Jesse and Rachel watch in the wings, with Jesse smirking at the fact that Rachel is enjoying it.

"I told you it would be good," Jesse brags.

"Shut it St. James," she mutters, a slight blush rising. Jesse picks up on it.

"And why is Miss Berry blushing?" Jesse asks smirking.

"I'm blushing because I may or may not be imagining my very attractive boyfriend singing in a similar leather jacket. Followed by an act that may or may not involve taking that very jacket off," she whispers seductively.

She smiles when she hears him make a sound somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a groan of frustration.

"Damn it Berry; how can I concentrate with that image in my mind?" he asks as he pulls her against him.

"I don't know," she seriously tells him, rocking her body teasingly against him. "But once you figure it out let me know okay," she says turning to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, before walking away, not really believing that she did it.

She makes sure all the teens are prepared to do their performances and notices Jesse constantly looking at his phone. She decides to ignore it and joins the other adults to rehearse for Myron's big number.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Will counts off before they all go through the routine. "Sheldon you nailed it," he praises before turning to look at Sam. "Sam you turned the wrong way again."

"Jesse and I will help him out," Rachel offers taking Sam to the side.

"I seriously think you guys are the ones turning the wrong way," Sam tells them.

"No, trust me Sam you're the one turning the wrong way," Jesse says with a chuckle before his phone rings again. This time he doesn't ignore it and steps outside to answer the call as Rachel looks after him.

"Go after him. I can figure this out on my own," Sam says, having noticed her gaze.

"Thank you, Sam," she says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going after Jesse.

The thought of how things would have been with Sam, if Jesse hadn't come back into her life when he did, crosses her mind.

She had thought about it for a while when she had doubted her ability to be in a relationship with Jesse. But she constantly came back to the fact that they were from different worlds.

He had tried to live in hers for a while but hated it. If anything were ever to happen between them, she would have to give up who she was, who and where she was born to be.

Finn had been one of the two men in her life that she had been willing to do that for. She had seen it all planned out; with her one day returning here to Lima to be with him.

But Sam was not one of those men.

He had been a safety blanket, someone similar enough to Finn that she felt safe to be with. He was someone she was trying to use to fill a Finn-shape hole in her heart.

Now she realizes that that hole won't ever be filled because the only person that can fill it is gone. Instead she's found a guy who has helped her deal with the hole; who has slowly begun to make that hole smaller and less painful.

And although it terrifies her, Jesse has now become the other man she would give up everything for.

"I know… I know they need an answer but I don't have one yet," she overhears Jesse saying into the phone. He turns at the sound of her footsteps.

"Look I'll have a definitive answer on Monday. Something's come up and things have changed," he explains, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. "I promise I will. Okay, bye," he hangs up.

"What was that about? Your phone has been going off all night," Rachel asks.

"It's a long story," he sighs, playing with their hands.

"Well I want to hear it," she says softly.

"Myron's performance," he reminds her.

"Can wait," she tells him. "One of the things that affected our relationship most the first time was our lack of communication," she sees the regret and guilt in his eyes, "if we want this to work we have to talk to each other, Jesse," she reminds him.

"I know," he accepts. "It's just that I don't know how you're going to react to this," he points out.

"Well we'll figure that out once you tell me."

"When I came back here… I never expected for you and I to start anything, to stay this long… to want to stay this long here in Ohio," he begins explaining. "I've told you that I had been living in New York before coming back here and that I had been going to different auditions…"

"Did you get a callback? Is this what all this is about?" she asks with a soft smile.

"No, not a callback. It's bigger than that, Rach," he says unable to contain his excitement.

"Oh my God," she gasps. "Did you… did you get a part?" she asks, her excitement also taking over.

"I did," he confirms with a bright smile. "I was offered the leading role in a new Broadway production."

"Congratulations!" she squeals, quickly wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"You're happy about this?" he asks.

"Of course I am," she lets go and looks at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure how you react to this," he admits.

"Jesse, this is your dream," she reminds him. "Just because I threw mine away doesn't mean I'm going to be bitter whenever someone accomplishes theirs," she explains. "Is that why you didn't want to tell me about it?"

"Just a little," he admits. "The major reason why I didn't tell you about it is that I'm not sure if I'm going to take the part."

"What?!" she asks in disbelief. "Jesse this is your big break. You have to take it."

"I want to I really do," he admits.

"Than what's stopping you?" she asks, but the look in his eyes lets her know the answer to that immediately.

"When I came back to you five years ago," he takes a deep breath, "I told you that you were more important to me than fame," he reminds her looking into her eyes. "You might not have understood the significance of that at the time but I think that you do now," she nods in confirmation. "You're more important to me than anything Rachel and my decision depends on you," he sees her about to start. "Not on your opinion on whether or not I take the role but on what you decide to do with your life. Are you going to stay here in Ohio or are you going to go back to New York?"

"Jesse…" she starts, but he cuts it off with a kiss.

"I don't need your answer right now. But I do need it by Monday," he tells her.

"Hey guys!" they hear Sam, call out startling them. "We're about to go on."

"Okay we'll be right in, Sam," Jesse assures him.

"You better hurry though, you already missed Sue going crazy and beating up Mr. Schue, so I don't know what might happen," he tells them before heading inside.

"Come on. Let's forget about this tonight. Let's go show these tweens how insanely talented you and I are," he says teasingly, before dragging her to the performance


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but as I explained in my story "Daddy" I hurt my wrist and typing became very difficult to do. Once my wrist got better other things came up and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until now. I hope you like it and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song that Rachel sings in the chapter.**

He gives her the rest of the weekend to think and even then she has no idea what she's going to say as she drives into the McKinley parking lot. She doesn't see Jesse waiting by his car for her as he usually is and quickly looks at her phone to see if she received anything.

 _I'll see you after school, I know you need the extra time._

She still can't get used to the fact that he knows her that well; that even without telling him, he knows how much this decision is weighing on her and decided to give her as much space and time as he was capable.

It still doesn't help her make a decision, though.

She doesn't want to hold him back, she knows that for sure. She can't keep him from accomplishing his dream, of being on a Broadway stage in a leading role.

What she's not sure about is what she wants to do with **her** life.

She's scared. That's the stem of her indecision. She's scared of going back to New York. She's scared of starting over, being a no one after finally having been someone. She's scared of not having a goal, a plan of what she's going to do when she's there. She's scared to take that final step in her relationship.

Lima is and always has been a safety blanket, **their** Jerusalem, a place where she could continue to cling on to the past, cling on to **him**. Going to New York would be her letting go of him completely and accepting Jesse completely into her heart.

And that still terrified her.

She makes her way to the choir room and finds Will sitting in the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Schue," she says, attempting to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"Good morning, Rachel," he says looking behind her. "Where's Jesse? Usually you two come in together, almost attached to the hip," he says with a chuckle.

"Um, he's…" she's not really sure what to say to him.

"Are you two having problems?" Will asks concerned.

"No!" she quickly objects. "No, we're fine. It's just that…" she sighs, realizing that she won't be able to get this off her mind.

"Rachel, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Will assures her, knowing that his former student needed to speak.

She begins to explain what's going on and vents out all her frustrations and fears with what's been going on.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Will asks.

"I don't know," she sighs. "I can't hold him back Mr. Schue," she says.

"I know you can't but we both know he won't go without you. He put his career before you once and from talking with him, he regrets it every day. He won't make the same mistakes twice Rachel," Will points out.

"I know. But what if I end it? Tell him that I can't be with him and to go to New York without me," Rachel blurts out.

"You mean the same way Finn did to you?" Will points out and she can't help but lower her head. "He may not have regretted sending you to New York but ending your relationship and hurting you, he always did," he tells her. "Do you care about him Rachel?"

"Yes, I really do," she accepts.

"Then you can't do that to him. If you truly see yourself with Jesse, that you may one day love him as much or possibly more than Finn, you have to take that leap, Rachel," he states.

"I'm scared," she admits, quietly.

"I know you are," he says softly. "But that's life Rachel. You can't live without taking chances and facing your fears."

"You're right Mr. Schue. But I need to talk to someone else before talking to Jesse," she says with a small smile.

"Do whatever you need," Will says to her.

Soon after Sue comes in with Myron to tell them that he is joining the New Directions. At the end of the day Rachel makes her way to the auditorium and to the plaque that has Finn's picture on it.

"Hey Finn," she says, clearing her throat. "I really haven't talked to you recently," with a sad giggle, looking at his picture.

She used to do this so much more, almost on a daily basis. But since Jesse came back into her life she hasn't had the urge to do so.

"Um… I'm seeing Jesse now… and he… he makes me really happy Finn," she admits, tears in her voice. "I know you never liked him but… I'm… I'm starting to fall in love with him and I feel that I've found my life again," she voices what she's known for a while now.

"And I feel like I can move on with it now. I want to start a new life in New York. A life where I've learned from mistakes, where I can keep you in a small part of my heart but give the rest of it to Jesse without guilt or hesitation. I really want that Finn," she declares, the last part in a near whisper. "And I know deep down that you want this for me too," she pauses to gather herself before she begins to sing.

" ** _Thank you for finding me, and thank you for the care. And screw you for making me think that this life might be fair_** ," she sings with a slight chuckle knowing that Finn would have laughed at her inability to sing the actual lyric.

" ** _You promised to love me, a promise you have kept. And I won't be sorry that you said to leap and I leapt_** ," she sings as she remembers his push to get her to New York.

 ** _"_** ** _I won't regret, what I did then," she really doesn't, "Though it hurts more than I could imagine back when_** ," the pain of losing him made her feel that she was dying. Slowly that pain had diminished, thanks to her friends and recently to Jesse. " ** _All the same even so, I would love you all over again."_**

" ** _Am I always starting over in a brand new story? Am I always back at one after all I've done? 'Cause I've burned all of my bridges and learned every last lesson too. So how can I start new?_** " That is something she is constantly wondering. She really had burned every bridge she had made both in NYADA and in the Broadway community. If (she's starting to lean more towards when honestly) she moves to New York, she won't have any connections to help her out, if anything, she would have much more obstacles created by her bad decisions.

" ** _Oh I love our friends both fiercely and well. When we talk about you, Oh lordy! the stories we'll tel_** l," they all already do this. They get together and whenever Finn is brought up they all share their stories about him.

" ** _And I won't regret the lives I didn't lead. I knew you, I loved you. Let that be all that I need_** ," it had taken her a while to get to the point of accepting this but she had. She won't get anything more from Finn, all that she had left was the love he gave her and the love that she still had for him.

" ** _Say that its fate. Say its foretold. I'm through with fighting. And I'm much too young. What the gods have to give, I'll take and I'll live and be bold_** ," she sings, letting all her emotions flow.

" ** _If we're always starting over. Every brand new morning, Then we're always starting out with the end in doubt_**."

" **We can leave life for tomorrow, or grieve all that we thought we do, or make each moment new** ," she was done with that. She was no longer going to mourn the life she was unable to have with Finn. Yes she had had her entire life planned out with him but he wasn't there anymore. Jesse, however, was and she knew now that he was her future and sooner or later she would begin to plan out her life with him just as she had with Finn.

" ** _All that has happened is happening now. All that might happen is here somehow. All of the choices that made me me. All of the accidents yet to be_** ," this is her crossroad, the moment where her past and future are meeting and she has to make the decision as to where that future would lead.

It's at that moment that she hears the door of the auditorium open, followed by footsteps. She knows it's him. They've both joked about having a "sixth sense" to let them know the other was near and she can't help but pit more emphasis on the rest of the song, knowing that he would understand the message.

" ** _All that's ahead, and all that's behind, it's all in the moment. I'll make up my mind and open my heart. And start, and start_** ," she sings turning her attention slightly to the man sitting in the audience, letting him know that she's finally ready to let him in completely.

" ** _Cause we're always starting over. Every life we're living. Yes, we're always just awake, Every step we take,_** " she sings turning her attention towards the plaque and putting all her emotions in the final lines she may ever sing to Finn.

" ** _And my love, our life is over. But love, I'll make you one last vow; To start over, and over, and over, Somehow_** ," as she prepares to sing the final phrase she turns to look at Jesse in the audience, her eyes locking with his and lets him know what her answer is through the medium they both know best.

" ** _My new life starts right now_** ," she belts out, ending her song.

The floodgates seem to open when silence fills the auditorium. She feels herself crumbling to the floor but within an instant she's in the arms of the man she is falling in love with.

He doesn't say anything. Instead he lets her stain his shirt with tears just as he had the night the reconnected.

"That was beautiful," he whispers once her sobs have ceased.

"I needed to let him go. This song," she explains softly, wiping away her tears, "it said what I needed to say to him, what I needed to tell myself."

He doesn't press for more information, he knows what she's saying.

"If it makes you feel better you definitely weren't lacking any emotional depth in your performance," he says trying to get her to laugh and it works.

"I really can't believe you said that," she says through her laughs and he joins her. "I've made my choice, Jesse," she says turning serious again. "I'm going to New York with you. I might not know what I'm going to do with my life yet but what I do know is this," she takes his hand and looks into his eyes, "I want to be with you and figure it out together with you."

The smile that forms on his face is one of the brightest that she has ever seen on him before he leans down to kiss her.

"We'll figure it out, I promise we will," he vows against her lips.

And she really believes him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've just gotten better from being sick. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

He is extremely surprised when she agrees to come with him to New York. The producers wanted to meet him as soon as he let them know he was taking the role and he asked her if she wanted to join him, not expecting her to agree given how much it scares her to return to the city. But she does.

She explains to him that she wants to talk to Carmen Tibideaux, to see if she might be able to get a second chance and to apologize for the way she acted when she quit NYADA. He doesn't think she needs NYADA, he thinks she just needs to get out there again and audition but he keeps these thoughts to himself. Instead he sits next to her waiting to talk to the dean, giving her the support he can before she faces her.

"I can do this," he hears her trying to motivate herself. He takes the hand entwined with his own and places a soft kiss on it, drawing her attention to him.

"It's going to be okay," he reassures her. "No matter what happens in there I'll be here with you."

"Thank you," she says softly, giving him a soft smile.

"Rachel Berry?" they hear the dean's secretary call from the now open door. "Madame Tibideaux will see you now, briefly," Rachel stands up squeezing his hand. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up. She's been looking forward to this."

He sees the panic and fear rise in her eyes and he quickly moves to reassure her.

"No matter what," he repeats to her.

She visibly relaxes and he watches as she goes into the office. As he waits he feels a phone vibrating and quickly reaches in his pocket to see who it is. He's surprised to see that it's not his agent or the producers as he was expecting but Kurt.

"Kurt? I think you called my number by mistake again," he quickly tells the young man upon answering the call. "I told you to not have us both as that ridiculous name of 'St. Berry'."

"No I didn't mess up this time, Jesse," Kurt answers back.

He knows something serious has happened. Kurt doesn't usually call him Jesse, especially if Jesse starts off their conversation by teasing him.

"What's going on?" he asks, all previous playfulness gone from his voice.

"Dalton Academy it…it burned to the ground," the words struggling to come out of the young man and leaving the other speechless.

"I… I'm so sorry Kurt. How's Blaine handling it?" he asks, genuinely concerned for Kurt's husband.

"He's hanging in there," Kurt informs him.

"What's going to happen to the Warblers?" Jesse asks, his mind moving to the show choir.

"That's actually why I'm calling you. We've talked with Mr. Schue and he suggested combining the Warblers with the New Directions. But before we make any decision I wanted to get your input," Kurt explains.

"I don't know what to say, Kurt," Jesse sighs, for a moment missing his curls when he tries to run his fingers through his hair. "I mean it would definitely be making lemonade out of lemons. It would help the situations for both teams. So I can't say I'm against it."

"Then what's making you hesitate?" Kurt asks.

"The teams themselves. We're not sure how they're going to react. They're going to have to adapt to each other and quickly since sectionals is just around the corner. I'm just concerned if we're going to be able to pull it off," he admits.

"Well we're going to have to since there's no better option," Kurt warns.

"You're right. Combine them and try to work the issues out. I'm not sure when I'll be able to head back but I'll tell Rachel to return to Ohio ASAP to help you guys out," Jesse says with resignation.

"Thank you so much, Jesse and good luck with everything over there," Kurt says.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll see you when I get back," he says. As he hangs up he sees the door opening and Rachel coming out of the office.

"How did it go?" he asks, unable to figure out her emotions for the first time since they've been together.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. Can we talk about it somewhere else?" she asks, as he tries to get a read on her but fails.

"Of course," he assures her as he begins to lead them out. "I also have something to talk to you about. I had planned out a lunch date at this nice place near the theater, we can go there if you want?"

He's surprised when she abruptly stops.

"You had a lunch date planned?" she asks both in disbelief and awe.

"Yeah," for the second time that day wishing he hadn't cut his hair. "I wasn't sure how the morning would end or how long I would be occupied in the afternoon but I wanted to give you our first official date in New York," he explains, a blush rising in his cheeks.

He feels her lips press a soft but passionate kiss on his lips which he eagerly returns.

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," she reveals softly against his lips.

"Epic romance, remember? It isn't exclusive to what we do in the bedroom," he whispers playfully, causing her to laugh.

"How do you always manage to make my day better?" she asks with a bright smile.

"That's simple. I love you. And part of loving you is making sure I do anything I can to make you happy," he explains.

And for the first time he notices **the** look on her face. The one that he sees reflected in the mirror when thinking about her, the one he saw on her friends' faces as they got married, the one he had seen on her when she had looked at or talked about Finn.

He might be getting ahead of himself and he might be getting his hopes up and seeing too much into it, but…

She might be in love with him.

And as they start walking to their date, he can't fight the hope and happiness that fill his heart with the idea that the love of his life may possibly love him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I got a bit of writers block and time just hasn't come as freely as I wish it would. I hope you all like this chapter, I skipped the rest of the "Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester" episode. Please enjoy and review!**

It's been a few days since Jesse sent her back to Lima to help the Warblers transition into the New Directions. She really didn't want to leave New York or Jesse, especially after the day (and night) they had spent together. She had gotten a taste of the New York life she would have with him and she did not want to let it go.

But after a lot of persuasion on his part, Jesse convinced her that she was needed back home.

It turns out that upon her return everything went to hell with Sue. She got fired, humiliated on National television and is now coaching Vocal Adrenaline. How all that all happened in a matter of days, she's not sure but it did. She still has the issues with the Warblers who can't fully accept being at McKinley and are constantly bumping heads with the New Directions. Now Myron is telling her that the superintendent is planning to cut all arts programs if they don't win.

But none of that compares to the turmoil she has going on in her head with what to do with her future. She received two possibly life changing phone calls throughout the week, both offering a second chance at the life she threw away. One a Broadway leading role, the other a college education. Her friends have been voicing their opinions about what she should do. Most of them tell her to take the role, Sam tells her to go back to school.

But the person who's opinion would matter the most isn't here. In fact he has no idea she's going through this. Since she left him their communication has been limited and she constantly fights the urge to call him to help her decide what to do. She knows she has to make this decision on her own.

Now as she turns these options in her mind she sits on the piano bench in the empty auditorium, feeling completely overwhelmed. She plays a few notes on the piano hoping that music will help her figure out what she wants.

When she had the lessons with Blaine earlier in the year she hadn't been completely honest with him. She had truly taken those lessons as a kid and quit because she didn't have the patience for it. But that wasn't the extent of her piano lessons. The part she failed to mention was that Jesse had taught her how to play the instrument the first time they had dated. He loved the instrument and wanted to share his knowledge of it with her. When they broke up she tried to bury that knowledge and continued to do so until he came back to her life. Now she can't help but play the first song he taught her.

The familiar notes of Lionel Richie's Hello begin to fill the auditorium and she begins to sing the verses that Jesse had once serenaded her with.

" _ **I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?**_ " she starts singing. She then hears the familiar clicks of designer boots walking behind her and smiles continuing to sing with the other person joining in.

"I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted. And my arms are open wide," they both sing and Jesse sits down next to her.

"'Cause you know just what to say. And you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you…" they both sing, looking into each other's eyes, and with Jesse taking over the piano.

"Oh yeah," Rachel sings

"I long to see the sunlight in your hair," Jesse sings smiling

"And tell you time and time again how much I care," Rachel sings caressing his cheek.

"Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know. 'Cause I wonder where you are. And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you... Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are," they both sing together, remembering the first time they sang that song.

"And I wonder what you do (Rachel: Wonder what you do) Are you somewhere," Jesse sings

"Feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you..." they both finish and lean in to kiss each other. They break the kiss and keep their foreheads touching.

"I missed you," Jesse whispers.

"I missed you too," Rachel tells him smiling and kissing him again.

"The song?" Jesse asks, creating some distance between them.

"I've always considered this our song and playing it made me feel closer to you," she admits which brings a smile on to Jesse's face. "But what are you doing here? What about New York?" she asks

"New York is still in New York," Jesse tells her jokingly and Rachel glares at him. "My producers gave me permission to leave while they hear back from the potential leading lady and I just happen to have a gorgeous girlfriend I wanted to visit."

She tries to fight off the warmth and happiness his answer brings to her but fails. She smiles at him and kisses him.

"So what about you what are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time to think about what decision to make."

"Does this decision have anything to do with a phone call you may have received this week?" he asks with a knowing look.

"I told Kurt not to tell you," she mutters a bit angry.

"He hasn't told me anything."

"Then how…"

"Because while I was in New York I heard you were offered a new role in the Russell Simmons musical opposite one of Broadway's hottest up-and-coming young actors, but that the producers are still waiting to hear back from you," Jesse tells her and sees the surprise in her face.

"The producers said that they were keeping things under wraps, how do you know all this?" she watches as a smirk forms on his face.

"Because I'm the hot up-and-coming young actor that you're going to play opposite of," Jesse admits.

"You're playing Tino?!" she asks surprised and happy.

"The Iraqi war vet who was discharged for covering the American embassy with graffiti that he used to make him a famous Philly street artist, and when he comes home crippled with PTSD, it's only his love of hip-hop that can save his life? (she laughs) Yeah. The producer spent a month trying to cast the role of Segovia Shade until I reminded them they found their Segovia Shade. She auditioned for them. Her name is Rachel Berry," Jesse tells her

"Jesse, I really appreciate you doing that for me, but I just… I haven't made up my mind yet," Rachel tells him

"Rachel, I know being here coaching the glee club is fun and all but we decided that we need to get your ass back on Broadway," Jesse tells her.

"I know, I am going back but I'm not sure if it's going to be for college or for Broadway," Rachel says

"What?! You can't be serious," Jesse asks in disbelief

"Look, my career was on track. And then I dropped out of NYADA and my whole life fell apart until I met you again. So now I have the chance to rectify that mistake," Rachel explains standing up and walking away

"Rachel, we've talked about this. Your mistake was not leaving NYADA. You got Funny Girl no one could have expected you to turn that down. Your mistake was leaving the show too soon to make that stupid sitcom," Jesse reminds her.

"I know," she mutters. He walks over to her and holds her. "I just need time to think about everything," Rachel tells him and he sighs

"Take the time you need," he says kissing her head. "It's just... we make beautiful music together Rachel. We always have. And I'm not going to lie but I would love nothing more than to share a stage with you eight shows a week," Jesse admits

"And I promise one day will," Rachel reassures him

"I know," he says back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again! Life just keeps getting in the way of my writing and updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

The week leading up to Sectionals seems to go by in a blur for him. The New Directions seemed to have come together while he was in New York and although they needed more help with their dancing they were doing well, regardless of Sue's attempts of funkification. At least they were when he was still going to their rehearsals.

Now the day of Sectionals is here and he's sitting in the McKinley Auditorium next to the two idiots that are the judges along with him. He still has no idea how the Show Choir Committee decides to have these people as judges.

The first school performs and although their singing was okay he has no idea what was going on with the birds. He knows Vocal Adrenaline is going to perform next and flashes of his days in his show choir go through his mind. He looks around and sees Sue standing by looking smugly at Will. Rachel is sitting with Will and both Anderson-Hummel's and she flashes a small smile when she catches him staring at her.

"And now from Carmel High, it's the incomparable Vocal Adrenaline!" the MC announces.

That's the most that can be said about his former show choir. He had left them as four time National Champions, he had even brought them back to National level as coach but since then they have fallen from their once high pedestal.

The opening lyrics of "We Built This City" blast through the auditorium and he sees a smirk on Sue's face as she looks at him. She should know that pandering doesn't work on him. The choreography is less impressive than it used to be but it's good. The song comes to an end and the familiar bass notes of the song that has given him nightmares come on and he feels himself go cold.

Likewise at another part of the auditorium Rachel and Kurt have also frozen at the reminder of their first funkification to the tune of "Another One Bites the Dust".

"Hey are you two okay?" Blaine asks them.

"Our first year as a glee club, Vocal Adrenaline used this song to funkify us," Kurt explains in a numb tone. Blaine remembers the story that everyone had told him and remembers that Jesse was involved in that funkification. He sees Rachel looking over at Jesse.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, but I don't think he is," Rachel tells them. Kurt, Blaine, and Will look over to Jesse and see the remorse and pain that he is trying his best to hide. She knows exactly what's going through his mind, how much this performance is affecting him. It's taking everything she has to not go up to him and hold him, to let him know she's forgiven him for what he did and that it isn't held against him anymore. She feels a hand give hers a squeeze. She sees her former coach giving her an understanding smile.

"He'll be alright, Rachel. He knows you've moved past this," Will assures her.

She just hopes he's right.

As the song comes to an end Jesse is able to collect himself and recover in time to hear and watch Vocal Adrenaline perform "Hey Mickey". Soon he's waiting to see what the New Directions decided to perform. He is seriously surprised to see how modern Rachel and the other coaches decided to go with the first two songs and he can honestly say he enjoyed it more than the other two schools.

"That was horrible!"

"I disagree. That was not so bad," Rod challenges the other judge.

He still can't believe he's in this room judging with these two idiots.

"Why are you two even here? You hate show choir!" Jesse exclaims.

"I don't hate show choir," Rod defends.

"Well I do! I just can't believe I was roped into doing this again! But what are you even doing here? Aren't' you a bit biased?"

"I agree. If I recall you went to one of these schools and rumor has it you may be dating the director of another?" Rod points out.

"Yes to both of them and I did argue that with the Show Choir committee but apparently I was the best choice they had after the poodle that was supposed to judge passed away suddenly," Jesse explains.

"Look, I really don't' care. Let's just get this over with. All three schools were horrible anyway."

He's made up his mind since the performances ended and he watches as Rod and this woman argue it out, with Rod not making any sense at one point. In the end they all come up with the same conclusion and make their way to the stage to announce the results. However keeping in mind what the Show Choir committee asked him to do, Jesse receives the microphone and prepares to speak.

"Good evening everyone. I was asked to say a few words to the show choirs that are competing tonight seeing as I stood in their shoes not so long ago," he begins. "So I spent some time thinking about what to say, especially given the fact that I remember how much I hated these speeches and how I wanted to just get to the results," he admits, causing some of the audience to laugh. "But I think what I came up with is pretty good so…" he turns to face the contestants, "Remember this, all of it. The feeling, what's going on around you, the people around you. Enjoy these moments because being up here, singing with your friends, there's little that matches the feeling," he tells them. "Always give it your all but always keep in mind what's really most important in your life," this seems to catch Rachel's attention. "Because it's so easy to lose sight of it. You get so caught up with in the moment, with something that may not really be worth it and in the end you end up losing something infinitely," he says looking at Rachel and giving her a sad smile.

He's faintly aware of the applause he's receiving from the audience and the show choirs. His attention is on Rachel who seems to have understood that he had been talking about her. He feels Rod taking the microphone from him and preparing to announce the results. He slaps his show face on and waits to hear the announcement.

"The winner of this year's sectionals is… the New Directions!"

He claps, watching as the team begins celebrating. The pure joy on Rachel's face is worth going through the memories he did today and he can't help but smile along with them. He's not really sure what this result means for his New York plans with Rachel or what she decides to do in the end, but right now he's happy that he's witnessed another one of Rachel's dreams coming true.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner but life just got in the way with hospital visits for grandmother, doggy getting sick, and myself falling ill and barely getting better. Hopefully you all like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading.**

She goes looking for him once the celebration dies down and the auditorium has emptied out. She's not surprised when she finds him sitting in the one of the seats of the auditorium staring at the stage, seeming to be longing to be up there once again. Her soft footsteps seem to inform him of her presence and he turns slightly with a small chuckle as she makes her way to the seat in the row behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It was another cutthroat Sectionals," he starts and she can't help but laugh a bit. "You know, I forgot the way it smells in here. All that life-or-death teen adrenaline, all that drama. Feels like a million years ago," he says with a sigh.

"Miss it that much, huh?" she asks caressing his hair. He laughs at that and leans more into her embrace.

"Oh, God, yes. Give me a medley or a mash-up or a Broadway tribute, anything to get me back up on that stage with my friends, singing and dancing for my life," he says, taking a deep breath. "God, I loved it so much," he admits.

She kisses his cheek softly and can't help but bring up what had been bugging her since it happened.

"You spoke very nicely," she whispers in his ear and he kisses her arm before beginning to talk.

"I meant it," he admits. "I lost the best thing that could have happened to me by putting a fourth national title first," looking sadly at the stage. "I lost you, I hurt you and that's something I will never forget or forgive myself for."

"Is that why the song affected you so much?" she asks, giving him a small squeeze.

"I… I hadn't heard that song since then. Anytime that or Bohemian came up... it hurt too much," he admits softly. "Every time it would come up I would just see the hurt on your face as you watched me sing those songs," he says closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to hide the tears threatening to come out.

She knows him well enough to know what he's feeling, what he's trying to hide, that she simply places a kiss on his cheek and his temple.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Jesse," she whispers.

"I know, but I haven't forgiven myself yet and I don't think I ever will."

She takes a moment to think. What would it have been like to be in his position? To be pressured into hurting the person you cared about and watch them be happy with another. How would she be able to forgive herself and forget that it was by her own doing that she did not have that person?

"One day…" she starts. "One day you will forgive and forget. It may take you some time, but one day you'll realize that there's no use in holding on to it anymore, that you're happy and I'm happy and what you did, what we did doesn't matter anymore," she tells him and she feels as a weight seems to lift off her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Thank you," he says softly after gently kissing her arm. "I know you're probably right but I might need you to keep reminding me until I finally do forgive and forget."

"I promise I will, even if it takes me saying it to you every single day until you do," she vows.

They sit in peaceful silence for what feels like an eternity, neither one of them seeming to want to move or break the spell. The first one to do so is Jesse, who gently turns his head to place a soft kiss to her cheek before gently removing her arms from his shoulders and standing up with a smirk on his face.

"Well, this talk was good and all but you know what? Right now we got bigger fish to fry now, Berry. You, me, the footlights of Broadway," he lists off, causing her to giggle, which makes his heart swell a bit. "I know we hadn't exactly talked about living arrangements when we both get to New York but I, um, I wanted to know if you'd possibly be interested in coming to live with me?" he asks nervously.

He watches as none of the apprehension he expected shows on her face. Instead one of the happiest expressions appears on her face and he barely has enough time to react before she launches herself into his arms.

"Oh my god Jess, I'd love to," she says hugging him tightly. He hugs her back tightly.

"Really?" he asks not really believing his luck as she lets go.

"I…I know it might seem too soon but," she takes a deep breath, "if there's something life has shown me it's that I can't take anything for granted," she tells him. She places a hand on his cheek. "And I would love nothing more than to live with you," she admits and a smile grows on his face as he leans in to hug her again.

"Have you decided what you're going to choose?" he asks finally addressing the topic that they had been dancing around all week. He feels her take a deep breath before pulling back to look at his face.

"I have, and I'm going to turn down the part," she admits and she sees a bit of sadness in his eyes that he is quick to cover. "Instead I'm going to go back to NYADA. I think that I was afraid that going back to college would be a step backwards, but," she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and nodding before opening her eyes and looking into his, "I think it's a step in the right direction."

"Hmm," he says while looking into her eyes.

"So… don't be mad. You're mad," she points out while looking at him. He just chuckles a bit and smiles.

"No. I'm not mad. Sad that I won't be spending every night onstage with my talented girlfriend, absolutely, but I'm proud of you," he admits, taking her hands away from his neck and holding them in his. "You went with your gut. You didn't take the easy road back to Broadway," he kisses her hands. "And you know what I think? NYADA better watch out, cause the Berry is back," he says as she chuckles softly. He walks up to her row and she hugs him again.

"Thank you so much for understanding," she says as she pulls away.

"That's what boyfriends do right?" he asks kissing her. "What made you make up your mind?"

"A few things, actually. But I'm not sure how you'll feel about the main one," she admits sitting down.

"I'm sure I'll understand whatever it is," he assures her, sitting down next to her.

"The main reason I turned down the part… was you," she says.

"Okay, now I'm definitely not understanding," he says confused, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"It's nothing bad I promise," she assures him seeing the ideas going through his mind. "The reason I turned down the part is that I want this to be about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want this show to be about you. This is your big break, the first time the Broadway world is going to know about you and see how amazingly talented you are. If I was in the production everyone would focus on the fact that the girl who threw away her shot in Funny Girl has for some strange reason gotten another role on Broadway. I just don't want all my baggage to ruin your moment," she explains and she sees the look of awe and disbelief on his face.

"So you're passing up an opportunity to be back on Broadway so that your egotistical boyfriend can have the spotlight all to himself?" he asks amusement in his voice and she can't help but giggle.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds like I'm doing the world a major disservice, the last thing it needs is for Jesse St. James's ego to get any bigger!" she jokes.

"Thank you," he whispers, with sudden seriousness. "I know for either one of us to do anything like this is a big deal. But I need you to know that you don't have to do that for me. I want you to be happy Rachel, that's all I've wanted since you gave me another chance and I need you to promise me that this is really what you want. What would really make you happy, because if taking that role is what would make you happy, I wouldn't care about not having the spotlight, I wouldn't even mind leaving the role, as long as you were happy. Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asks with desperation in his tone.

That tone, the look on his face of pure love and devotion, the fact that he is willing to give up the one thing they have both struggled their lives to obtain in order to make her happy is what gives her the strength to voice the words that she is pretty sure they both knew she has felt for a while now.

"I love you, Jesse."

"W…what?" he stutters out in shock and not believing he truly heard what he did.

"I. Love. You," she repeats slower and with more emphasis on each word. "I love you and because I love you I want you to be happy. I want you to be in a starring role on Broadway, to show everyone how amazingly talented you are and that all the hard work you have done has been worth it. One day we'll share the spotlight together, without a doubt but before we can I want you to do. To have your moment to shi…"

His mouth is suddenly on hers and she completely forgets her train of thought. This kiss is different and she's sure he can feel it as well. They're both equals now.

They both finally love each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a severe case of writers block to all my stories and lack of time certainly did not help. Here's what I managed to get out. I hope you all like it.**

On Monday, all the advisors and glee club members gather in the choir room to celebrate the Sectionals win. In a sweet moment Rachel watches as all the previous trophies are placed back in the case to honor and remember the victories she was lucky to be a part of. As the Nationals trophy is placed back in, the memory of her handing it to Finn to be placed in the case after their long sought-after win comes to mind and the emotions are almost too much for her to handle. But the arms of her boyfriend wrapped around her help keep her together. Instead of an overwhelming pain and sadness at once again being reminded that her once boyfriend is no longer with them she feels acceptance and happiness knowing that that loving memory is safely tucked away in her heart. Not holding her back or impeding on her future with the man currently holding her.

She glances back at Jesse and sees the love and understanding that she will be eternally grateful of having from him.

"I want you to come with me to the auditorium," she whispers to him as the group breaks down into individual conversations.

"Whatever you want," he whispers back.

They politely excuse themselves and make their way to the auditorium.

"I'm relieved to be out of there," she sighs, enjoying her boyfriends arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"I could tell it was getting to be too much for you," he reveals, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"It was but you kept me from going too far. Just you holding me reminded me that I have a life to look forward to now and there's no reason for me to wallow in my memories," she explains and she feels his lips on her cheek.

"But this place had just as many memories for you, why come here?" he asks and she can't stop a smile from growing in her face. She takes a few steps away from him, turns around and takes his hands in hers.

"Because I realized there's something that we didn't get to do when we dated and I really wanted to do it with you here in the auditorium," she explains, but is confused by the look of confusion in his face that morphs into a smirk.

"Well, well who knew Rachel Berry could be so insatiable? I would have thought the romantic weekend getaway I planned out for us would have been enough but apparently not. But hey," he shrugs. "I'm willing to fulfill whatever fantasy you have."

A blush quickly rises in her face as she processes what her boyfriend is suggesting.

"Jesse!" she exclaims. Her boyfriend just breaks down in laughter at her expression.

"I'm kidding," he says between laughs. "I may be open to those kind of things but I know you're not. At least not yet."

The last part seeming to be added when she raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

"You're incorrigible," she tells him.

"And yet for some unknown reason you say you love me," he says softly.

"I really truly do," she reassures, hugging him.

Besides their in bed activities, a great part of the weekend had been spent saying those words to him, making him believe that she had really said those words and that she really meant them.

"So if you're not referring to our lack of lovemaking in high school, what are you referring to?" he asks innocently once she lets go.

"What I was referring to was that we never sang a proper duet on this stage. You're yearning the other day reminded me how much I regretted not getting to sing with you during a competition and even though we don't have judges we can sing a proper duet with the band," she explains as the band walks in with Brad sitting on the piano bench.

"Let's do this Berry. Just promise me you won't hold back," he says walking towards the other end of the stage.

"I've never held back when singing with you and I won't start now."

Brad begins playing the piano with the band following his lead.

" _I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes. Yeah. You built a love, and that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven, turns to dark. Listen you your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to_ ," Rachel begins to sing smiling as Jesse joins in.

" _Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do_ ," he sings.

Neither one of them notice the glee club entering the auditorium or the smiles Will nor their friends have at seeing Rachel truly happy.

" _I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_ ," they both sing as Jesse makes his way towards her. " _Oh,oh_."

" _Listen to your heart_ ," Jesse sings as he stands in front of her.

" _When he's calling for you_ ," they both sing together minimizing the distance between them.

" _Listen to your heart_ ," she sings with a 'cocky' smile.

" _Listen to your heart_ ," he sings back returning it.

" _There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_ ," they both sing. Jesse throws her a challenging look, telling her to go toe to toe with him.

" _But listen to your heart_ ," she sings giving him a subtle nod as she moves away from him to the edge of the stage but without breaking eye contact with him.

" _Listen to your heart_ ," he sings a small smile coming on his face knowing that she understood and copying her movements.

" _Before… oh listen to your heart!_ " they both belt, competing with each other and finally feeling the rush that came with singing together.

" _Listen to your heart_ ," he sings facing her with his hand over his heart.

" _Take a listen to it_ ," Rachel sings as she faces him again smiling brightly.

" _Whoa_ ," they both sing as they move closer to each other again. " _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_ ," they both finish softly, not breaking eye contact and only a few inches away from each other. Before they can move in to kiss they hear the applause of their unknown audience. As Jesse wraps an arm around her and she sees her friends' happiness for her she knows that she has found her life again and that she is truly happy


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again. So this idea came from a reviewer. I had originally intended to skip "2009" but once I read the review this came to mind. It's short but I hope you all like it. Thank you for reviewing I really do appreciate them.**

It's time for their yearly invitational and as his last one of his high school career he is rather looking forward to it. So when Shelby calls him to her office he's confused as to why.

"You asked to see me Shelby?" he asks.

"Yes I did, Jesse. It's about the invitational," the strict coach tells him looking up from the sheet music for sectionals.

"What about it? The team and I have the routine down and we're ready to go," he reminds her, taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"There's going to be a change of plans. You're not going to perform with the team," she tells him.

"What?! Why not?! I'm the team leader, the star performer, why won't I be performing at my last invitational?" he demands to know.

"Because there has been a change in the show choir world. McKinley has a new coach and rumor has it that he plans to bring his small group to the invitational to check out the competition. I don't want to show our full potential or show you to them yet. Instead I want you to watch them and let me know if there's any thing of interest," she explains to him.

"So you want me to sit out in order to spy on a team that hasn't given real competition in years?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes it's that or you all do extra rehearsal time with Dakota until Sectionals," she threatens.

And that's how he gets roped into sitting in the Carmel auditorium watching a random group of kids while his team prepares to perform.

At first glance they don't seem like much. They all look like misfits that shouldn't be together in the same place much less a team. But one of them does get his attention.

A girl.

She's not beautiful in the traditional sense but she is beautiful nonetheless. And the way she holds herself like she knows she's better than everyone makes her even more attractive.

However the fact that she seems to be pinning after the guy next to her quickly makes that beauty move to the back of his mind. He may be a ladies man but he does have his standards. If she's taken then she's off limits.

He turns back to his assignment and tries to overhear what the coach is saying.

"Hey guys this is supposed to be our 'competition' but I don't think these guys have the same level of talent that we do," the guy says.

HA!

This guy is completely out of it if he thinks this band of misfits are more talented than his team, hell than himself. He's going to love seeing their faces after his team performs.

And he's right. Their faces are priceless. If he didn't need to keep his cover he would have laughed as loud as possible but he managed to stay collected.

As he makes his way to report back to Shelby the girl that caught his eye comes back to mind. She's special and he can feel it. Something he's not sure what makes him think he'll see her again. He'll just have to keep his eye out to see if she's as special as he thinks she is.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again. So this is the new chapter. I really appreciate you all reading and dealing with the writers block I tend to get. Please review and I hope you like it.**

Time moves quickly after her performance with Jesse in the McKinley auditorium. Before she knows it, she's moved back to New York with Jesse, started school again at NYADA, her glee club won Nationals and McKinley was turned into a performing arts school.

Now she's getting ready to go to the award show she's been dreaming of attending since she was a little girl, the Tony Awards.

That dream may have included being nominated herself but now she wouldn't have it any other way.

She is going to the Tony Awards with her boyfriend, who is everything she could ever dream of, and is the frontrunner to win the award of best actor.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" she asks for the seventh time that day. "We've managed to keep the attention off the fact that you're dating one of the biggest failures in recent Broadway history. I don't want me being there to ruin your night."

"For the tenth time today, you being there is not going to ruin the night for me," he says with a slight chuckle. She watches as he kneels in front of her, wearing his designer suit, as she sits at her vanity. "The only thing that would do that is you not being there with me," he reveals causing her heart to melt and her concern to diminish.

"Are you sure?" she asks softly. He looks lovingly at her before answering.

"I've been dreaming of this day for a long time. Its the day when I might see if all the hard work, all the sacrifices, even the ones I regret," they both know he's referring to sacrificing their relationship the first time, "were worth it. And if luck is on my side, it might turn out to be the best day of my life. But the only way that's going to happen is if the woman I love is right there by my side. So yes I'm absolutely sure that I want you to be at my side the whole night," he proclaims. She can't help but lean in and kiss him.

"I love you," she says.

"And you have no idea how grateful I am that you do," he adds with a smile placing another tender kiss on her lips before repeating her words and standing up to finish getting himself ready.

"Just so you know I only asked you seven times not ten," she calls towards him as he enters the bathroom. She hears him laugh loudly.

"Of course! It was before opening night that it was ten times," he shouts back.

"Nine times," she corrects. "Besides in doing so I managed to convince you to avoid walking the carpet with me."

"Another great reason for not letting you get away with it this time!"

She can't help but smile at their banter. Yes she had skipped his red carpet but there was no way she was going to miss his performance. She had quietly made her way into the theatre and taken her seat to watch his amazing performance. What she didn't know was how much reporters would be flirting with him during his interviews. Luckily (for him) he had learned to tone down his charm and just seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

"Are you ready?" his voice taking her out of her thoughts.

She takes him in for a minute and can't help but appreciate how good looking her boyfriend is. A blush rises at the thought of what she plans to do with him after the show regardless if he wins or not.

"What?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing it's just you look very handsome in your suit," she admits.

"And you look gorgeous," he returns the complement, helping her stand up.

"You know that win or lose, I love you, right?" she says.

"Of course, I do," he kisses her. "But I'm going to win," he says, cockiness exuding from him.

He wins, of course. And she can't help but beam with pride as he makes his way up to the stage after kissing her.

"Thank you so much to the American Theater Wing. For everyone involved with show, the producers, the director, the actors. Um… I've been dreaming about this since I was a kid and there was a time in my life that I did anything I could to one day be able to be here," he takes a deep breath. "It wasn't until I fell to my lowest point that I realized that some of those things weren't worth it," he tries to hold back his tears, "I was alone and I had hurt the one person who really understood me and my goals, and she was the one person I ever loved. And with no hope of ever getting her back, I worked hard to get here on Broadway, to try to prove that that sacrifice was worth it. When she made it I worked even harder to prove myself her equal," he takes another breath. "When the roles were reversed and she was at her lowest I set out to help her just like she unknowingly helped me. What I never expected was for her to be willing to forgive me and give me a second chance," he looks at her and flashes a teary smile at her and she realizes that she hadn't been as successful as she believed at holding her own tears back. "So I want to dedicate this award to her. Rachel, I love you and I wouldn't be up here if it weren't for you."

He ends his acceptance speech with a round is applause. She can tell people are realizing who she is but she doesn't care. She can't believe he actually dedicated his hard sought after award to her. When he gets back she kisses with all the love she can while still remaining publicly appropriate.

The rest of the show runs quickly and in a blur to the point that she doesn't really know who won what after her boyfriend's win. Her attention is only on said boyfriend and the award he was gracious enough to let her hold.

Instead of heading to official parties they head to their home to a small party their friends were hosting. However what she didn't expect was the need to be alone with him. He seems to want the same and they make their way discretely out of the house.

"You really didn't want to stay at the party," she giggles out as they walk to a nearby park that has become a special place for them.

"I love our friends and family but I wanted to be alone with you for a while," he admits, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you," she tells him and she feels him place a kiss on her head.

"And that means the world to me. But you know my performance would have been better if you were my costar," he says with a smirk.

"Your cockiness has no ends does it?" she laughs.

"No it doesn't," he says with no shame.

"We'll get our chance, you said so yourself us being together on stage or in general is inevitable," she tells him turning around to face him as they reach a familiar bench.

"I know it is."

"So is this the best day of your life?"

"Well that all depends…" he says a certain seriousness and nervousness taking over his features.

"On what?"

"On what happens next," he says.

And then he's getting down on one knee.

"Rachel," he seems to take a steading breath. "Since I could really dream about my future I began to plan my life out. And I've always had one goal in mind and I accomplished it earlier today," he starts as she tries her best to keep calm. "What I never expected was for me to fall in love, to want to be with someone my whole life, to one day want to form a family with that person. But I did. And it turned out that you were perfect for me," his mood turns a bit somber, "But I lost you and I know that when you saw this happening to you again, you had a different man in mind. A man who you had already said yes to and had decided to spend the rest of your life with. I know I'm not him but that regardless of that you love me," he says with a smile.

"And that love and the love I have for you has only grown. Tonight I dedicated what I worked my whole life for to you. And now I want to dedicate my life to making you happy. "

He pulls out a little box, how she missed it in his pocket she's not sure, and opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"So in order to make this the best day of my life and truly begin or inevitability together… Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

If she had cried during his acceptance speech she was completely sobbing in pure happiness now. She had no doubt as to what her answer is going to be. Her thoughts briefly go to the "surprise" she had for him, the covering of her tattoo with their word of "inevitability". She's sure he's going to like it but that seems so insignificant when compared to what she's going to be giving him by saying her response, the best day of his life.

"Yes, I will."

And the look of pure joy is one she will never forget nor the kiss that follows her response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! This took longer than I planned. I had to do some research to get this chapter "right". Hopefully it was worth it and you all enjoy it.**

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath…

A familiar hand is placed on his arm as another rubs his back. He can faintly hear the rabbi and priest explaining the interfaith ceremony to their guest before the procession begins.

"It's okay, sweetie," his mother's calming voice piercing the fog of nerves in his brain.

The interfaith marriage was Rachel's idea. He would have been fine doing a traditional Jewish wedding like she had always dreamed of but she insisted on including his beliefs in the ceremony that was going to unite them forever.

"Rachel loves you too much to get cold feet, son," his dad's comment kicking up his nerves again.

"You would think that. But then again her high school guidance councilor got cold feet on her wedding and left Mr. Schuester at the altar on Valentine's Day of all days!" he moves to pass his hand through his hair but his mother intercepts it.

"She won't do that. But she will kill you if the pictures turn out bad because you messed up your hair," his mom tells him dead serious. "Look just think of this as a performance, the most important one in your life, and collect yourself sweetie. This is the day you've dreamed of, enjoy it, and cherish every moment."

He hugs her as tight as he can and releases all of his tension.

"Thank you mom," he says softly before straightening himself out as he hears the music begin.

Show time.

The groomsmen make their way down the aisle, which include some of his friends and some of Rachel's. His best man, his older brother Robert, walks in next. As is tradition, according to Rachel, his parents walk him in. When they get to the altar his dad gives him one more hug before walking to his seat in the left side of the temple. His mom gives him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before joining his dad. He turns to look towards the entrance and completely ignores the bridesmaids and Kurt, who was deemed the maid of honor. In straying with tradition, Shelby, who Rachel had made up with and formed a close relationship with, walks in next with Beth as the flower girl and his nephew as the ring bearer, walking next to her. He barely catches sight of the smile and wink Shelby gives him when the music changes and the love of his life enters.

She's absolutely gorgeous as she makes her way down aisle, a father on each side. He's pretty sure the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes match his own.

He still can't believe this is happening even as she arrives next to him under the chuppah. Her dads place her hands in his.

"Take good care of her, Jesse," her father LeRoy tells him. He gives him a nod and mouths "I will", the knot in his throat impeding him from actually voicing it.

After they leave them, Rachel begins her three circles around him. The rabbi had explained the significance of this portion of the ceremony of how it represented the home they were going to form and "protection" against temptation and other women. He even suggested that they both do three circles each and one together to show the equality in their relationship. So as soon as she's done he takes his turn circling around her.

It takes all of his willpower to pay attention to the ceremony and to what the officiates are saying, instead of staring at Rachel like a lovesick puppy. The proper blessings and readings are done by both the rabbi and priest, before they move on to the unity candle.

This is something Rachel firmly wanted to be included in their wedding and after some explanation so did he. It wasn't a Jewish tradition but the symbolism in this was something they both wanted to embrace. It was showing two families, two lights, becoming one. It was also a way to thank their families for all the love, sacrifices, and support that they had given each of them throughout their lives. His mom and Hiram are the ones to come up and light the candle.

Finally they get to the wedding vows and all control of their emotions is lost, both forgetting they're surrounded by people. They first sign their Ketuvah, their Jewish wedding vows that, with the rabbi's help, they wrote together, before saying the ones they wrote themselves for others to hear. He pours out all his heart in each and every word he says to her, surpassing his engagement speech. However he loses it as he listens to her vows.

"Jesse… my love," she starts and hearing the simple term of endearment has him crying. "The moment you came back to my life is always going to be one of the best. After believing that had no future, no love, you showed me that I did. You showed me that I could have it all and love someone as much as I love you now. And now I can't wait to have it all with you. I can't wait to one day be on a stage with you, to form a family and make a little dynasty like you always joke about. I can't wait to spend every moment of my life with you, the highs and lows. And I'm going to love knowing that no matter how much my day sucks, how horrible an audition may go, or how many teacher conferences we may have, that each and every night I'm going to come back home and be with the love of my life. Because that's what you are and always will be, the love of my life."

He feels like his heart is going to burst at any moment and tries looking through his tears at Rachel, fighting the overwhelming urge to kiss her as passionately as he can. He settles with caressing her cheek and using the pad of his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears.

Thankfully the rabbi gives them some time to collect themselves before they move on to the ring ceremony.

He runs through the pronunciation of what he considers the most important words of the ceremony in his head as his nephew makes his way forward with the rings. He takes Rachel's and takes a steading breath before reciting the words.

"Ani L'dodi v'dodi lee," he says in Hebrew before repeating in English, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine." He places the ring on her finger and places a soft kiss upon it as if to seal the vow.

"Ani L'dodi v'dodi lee. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," Rachel says in much better Hebrew than his and also places the ring and a kiss upon his hand.

The final blessings and he is presented with the glass he's going to break to finalize the ceremony. However unknown to Rachel he had asked the rabbi special permission to have her break something as well.

"The breaking of the glass reminds us all of the fragility of a marriage and of life itself. The groom is to break the glass officially ending the ceremony and completing the marriage. However he has asked me to present his bride with her own symbol of fragility," the rabbi explains and Rachel quickly turns to look at him.

He makes sure to keep the item hidden from the view of the audience as he reveals it to her. He hears her gasp and the tears gathering in her eyes let him know she understands the significance. If there was ever something that showed him how fragile a relationship is, how easily you could lose somebody this would be it. This had ended their relationship at one point, had brought them together years later, and would now seal their marriage.

"Its up to you to decide how you want to break it," he says softly.

She laughs through her tears and thankfully takes it from his hand and places it on the ground, next to the glass. She looks into his eyes and the both count down.

"One, two, three!"

They both stomp down, breaking both objects.

"Mazel Tov!" he hears everyone shout out. But all his attention is on his beautiful wife.

His Wife.

As that fact sets in, he stops fighting his urges and gives in to all the emotions he's been feeling since she walked down the aisle.

The world fades out as he kisses his wife, knowing that they're letting each other the exact same thing.

I love you.


End file.
